


Aspiring Actor

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “You can call me anytime you want, even if you don’t really have a reason to”
Relationships: Billy Bickle/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Aspiring Actor

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old one, but I didn't post it here for some reason

\- Shit, shit, shit, - you whispered frantically, as you were terribly late. Why does your employer not understand the importance of auditions and doesn’t let you leave earlier?.. Rushing along the corridor you turned the corner and bumped into someone.

\- Ah!

You managed not to trip, but the tote bag you were carrying slipped down your shoulder and its contents tumbled on the floor.

\- Fuck! - You muttered.

\- Oh shoot! Okay, calm down, let me help you, - that was a guy you bumped into.

\- Thanks, I’m fine, - you said, but he apparently was determined to help, and as you both bent down to gather your stuff, you bumped into each other again.

\- Ughhh, - you both groaned in pain as your foreheads met.

\- Told you I’m fine! - You snapped angrily.

\- Hey, I just wanted to be a gentleman… Why are you so nervous though? Late for audition?

At this you finally looked closer at the man’s face. Tousled hair, a pair of mischievous green eyes, cheeky smile, funny shirt with a bright pattern…

\- Wait, I think I already saw you around, - you said, narrowing your eyes.

\- Yep, and I obviously saw you too, - the stranger grinned, - let me guess… You’re an aspiring actress?

\- And you must be an aspiring actor, am I right?

\- More or less, - he shrugged, still smiling. - Which one are you up to?

\- Oh, that show with a ridiculously long title… Mysterious Case of a Girl Next Door or something… 

\- Ah, yeah! I’m auditioning for that one too later tonight… For a different part though.

\- Really? - You laughed. - Good, I already started to worry about the competition… Oh, but I’m really terribly late…

\- Well you’re actually not, - the man pointed at the door in the end of the corridor. A bunch of girls were sitting on the chairs next to it. - It’s right there, in that room. I’ve just spoken to the director. They started a bit later than expected, apparently there was a large traffic jam on their way here…

\- Oh THANK GOD! - You exclaimed with relief. For a second you just wanted to hug this guy who brought you good news. Suddenly the door opened and a woman called out your surname. Damn! That was right on time.

\- That’s me, I’ll better go.

\- Good luck, - he winked. You quickly nodded and hurried to the audition room.

***

As you stepped inside your apartment, you let your bag fall on the floor. Then you kicked off your shoes, tumbled on the couch with a deep sigh and closed your eyes. Yet another exhausting day. You felt completely weary, physically and emotionally and didn’t even have strength to go take a shower or grab something to eat. All you wanted was to lie down and not to move. You almost started to doze when you felt the phone vibrating in your pocket. The number wasn’t familiar, and you didn’t even want to pick it up at first, but whoever called was pretty stubborn.

\- Who’s that? - You finally asked.

\- Y/n? You uh… Remember the… “aspiring actor” guy from today?.. Well, that’s me. The “aspiring actor” guy.

\- You… What? - Your tired brain couldn’t yet make sense of what was going on. - What do you need and where did you get my number??

\- Oh, you actually lost something… Probably when you ran into me.

\- Huh?

\- Your wallet. Haven’t you noticed?

\- No… Wait a second… You reached your bag and rummaged in it. The wallet really wasn’t there.

\- I uh… Found it accidentally on my way back there for my audition. You’ve got that photo inside, thankfully… So I just showed it to them and asked for your contacts. And… Here I am.

\- Wow… That’s… really nice of you actually… Thanks for calling. It was a crazy day and I didn’t notice at all…

\- No problem. How can I give it back to you though?

\- Umm… You know that café not far from the studio? I go there for lunch sometimes…

\- Sure.

\- Maybe we could meet there around 1:30 p.m.?..

\- Yeah, course! I’ll be there! Oh, by the way… How’s your audition?

\- Honestly? - You sighed, - Quite shitty.

\- What? Why?

\- Well, you know… The usual “we’ll contact you later”, but you can tell from their faces that they won’t, - you shrugged. - What about you?

\- Same, actually. I guess the director hates me… a little.

\- Why is that?

\- That’s uh… A long story. I might tell you tomorrow, if you’re curious.

\- Okay.

\- Are you upset?

\- Not really… Just… I’m kinda tired of this shit. It’s like banging on the door that’s locked. I feel like giving up sometimes, - You confessed. Weird. You didn’t tell it to anyone, trying to be tough and determined, but now, talking by the phone with practically a stranger, it was suddenly easy.

\- Nooo, don’t say that! Pretty sure you’re terrific and once you’ll get a chance of a lifetime! I just _know_ that. Hey, my friend writes a script. What if we’ll star in his movie one day? How cool that would be?.. Anyway… Don’t be sad.

\- Thanks… - you replied, feeling sudden warmth spreading inside your chest. He was a weirdo for sure, but it just felt good to hear words of support. - It was… Really nice to talk to someone. I didn’t even know I needed it right now…

\- No big deal! You know what? Save this number, okay? **_You can call me anytime you want, even if you don’t really have a reason to._** Really. I’m always ready to talk.

\- That’s a generous offer… Especially from an aspiring actor whose name I don’t even know yet…

\- Oh shoot, dumbass me… Totally forgot. It’s just… I see you quite often here and there at the auditions, it felt like we already know each other, you know what I mean?.. Anyway, I’m Billy. Billy Bickle.

\- Nice to meet you, Billy Bickle, - you smiled, feeling, for some reason, that he was smiling back.


End file.
